


Perfect to me

by follow_your_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bottom Arthur, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom Merlin (Merlin), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic consent even more!, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Merlin, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Too much fluff for a porn dammit!, Top Merlin (Merlin), first time subbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_your_fire/pseuds/follow_your_fire
Summary: It's been years since Arthur finally admitted to himself what he really wanted. It's just taken him this whole time to go for it.It's not exactly easy, though, looking for a dom when he himself looks like one.What kind of dom would want him, looking like that?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 490





	Perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at porn turned into a fluffy porn. Fuck my life, lol
> 
> Disclaimer: This is very amateur POV on the whole BDSM scene. All I know about BDSM is from reading other fics (cheers to SPN fandom for that :D). I just wanted for those two to kiss and do some horrizontal tango with Merlin in charge and Arthur getting all the attention. If that's your jam, this might be for you

_This was such a stupid idea. What the fuck was I even thinking?!_

_That’s it - I wasn’t thinking. I was just acting mindlessly, making a decision on a whim - just like father says I always do._

Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his pristine white shirt - _because what the fuck is wrong with the AC here?! -_ Arthur takes a drink of his beer, non-alcoholic, of course, because the last thing he wants is to get drunk and make even more stupid decisions.

He eyes the blue bracelet circling his wrist - it’s the only thing that makes it obvious to others who he is _here,_ and what he wants. The bracelet is just simple plastic, light-weight if a bit uncomfortable where it occasionally cuts into the flesh, but to Arthur, it feels like a heavy-weight metal, branding him where it’s wrapped around his skin.

It’s Friday so the club is packed nearly to the brim, but that’s exactly what he wanted, wasn’t it. Not only for the sense of anonymity - there’s always less chance he encounters someone who might know him if there’s a crowd - but also to increase his chances of... well... of getting noticed by a dom.

However, his physique is not exactly suggestive of a submissive, he knows that. _He has always known that,_ ever since he dared to admit to himself his true wants and desires, ever since he discovered the world of D/S dynamics. Well, theoretically, anyway, if porn counts as a good source for learning. He doesn’t remember a single one where the sub wouldn’t be some kind of a twink or at least significantly shorter or thinner than the dom.If anything, Arthur found he was the very epitome of what a dom should look like. The knowledge only added to his shame.

He did some actual reading as well, of course. The articles explained that although there is a stigma around what the participants in the relationship should look like, it is very far from reality.

Unfortunately, that is not Arthur’s experience so far. He’s sure that at least one hour must have passed since he arrived to the club and yet, here he is, sitting by himself at the bar, nursing his beer, and in that time, he has been approached by four different men - well, more likely boys - batting their eye-lashes at him, until they noticed he was wearing a bracelet of the same color as them and promptly made their leave.

Of course he would be approached by people like that, given his height of six feet, the wide breadth of his muscular shoulders, the outline of his ripped biceps and pecs... yeah, no wonder he hasn’t been approached by a dom, yet. Who in their right mind would possibly want him, looking like that?

Swallowing down the bitterness together with the rest of his beer and throwing a ten pound bill on the counter, he prepares himself to leave, pushing the stool away from the bar when suddenly, the seat next to him becomes occupied.

“Hello,” the stranger says, the timbre of his voice sending pin-pricks of... something down Arthur’s spine. Twisting both his head and his body, he takes in the man sitting barely a foot away.

The spark of hope that started flickering at the sound of his voice dies as quickly as it appeared when Arthur gives him a proper once-over. While the man is not exactly small, he has nothing on Arthur. His arms and legs are long and lanky, the long-sleeve navy tee he’s wearing is a size too big on him and while he looks good in the black jeans, they don’t even cling to him. He has a pretty face though, all pale skin and sharp angles. His cheekbones look as though they would cut through stone, lips pink and plump - God, they would definitely feel so good on Arthur’s... well, everywhere really. There’s nothing you couldn’t do with those lips. In the dim light of the club, the unkempt mop of his hair looks nearly raven black but will probably be lighter in daylight. But most striking of all are his eyes, big and bright and blue and gods, Arthur feels like the gaze is piercing through him, down to his very soul.

_Fuck this. Such a pity._

Arthur tries his best to hide his disappointment before he speaks. “Sorry, mate. Not what you’re looking for.” And he hops down from the stool, ready to disappear in the sea of people dancing and talking, when the man stops him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. The contact is light enough that Arthur doesn’t startle at being touched unexpectedly like that, but his eyes are still wide with surprise when he turns to look at the man again.

“Sure about that?” he asks, amused, and Arthur follows the long line of his arm and forearm until his gaze latches onto the man’s wrist, or rather - the bracelet.

Despite the shitty lighting, Arthur can say for sure it’s very much red.

“Oh,” he breathes, processing the sudden change in his perception and what it means for him. He swallows audibly.

_Shit. Shitshitshit. He’s a dom! A fucking dom! A fucking dom who came to me! What do I do?!_

_Ok, just calm down. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Isn’t it?_

So far, the man has been smiling ever since he appeared next to Arthur at the bar but now, his lips are forming a straight line.

“Unless,” he starts, unsure, “Unless you... changed your mind? That’s ok too, by the way! No hard feelings,” he rattles a bit, and Arthur is dumbfounded by the swift shift in his demeanor. The man gives him a sheepish grin. “Although, I have to say, it’s a pity. You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. It would be a dream to do a scene with you.”

Arthur’s mouth falls open at the raw admission and the apparent desire lacing the words. He feels his heart soar at the praise while his stomach twists itself into knots. “You... um... you... you mean it?” Is this real? Does this man, this _dom_ really think him gorgeous, looking like... that?

The man laughs, like the question is utterly ridiculous. “What, like you haven’t seen yourself?” Arthur can only blink, the man’s brows scrunching up. “You _have_ seen yourself, right?”

“Well, yeah, but... I’ve never... no-one’s ever...” he cuts himself off. He's already a babbling mess and they have done nothing but talk a bit. How the hell is he gonna be able to get up to anything else if the simple conversation is enough to send him reeling?

The man’s eyes widen a fraction. “No-one ever called you that?” Arthur shakes his head. “That’s ridiculous,” he complains. “What do people call you, then?”

Arthur doesn’t have to think of that one. “Hot, handsome, attractive, sexy.” He winces when it hits him how self-centred he sounds.

If anything, the man’s frown only deepens. “But not gorgeous. Or beautiful?” Arthur shakes his head again. “What a shame. Because you _are_ beautiful.” Arthur’s breath hitches at the ease the man says the words with. He watches him step closer, barely a few inches apart now. “Someone should make sure you know that.” And holy fucking shit, his voice just dropped an octave.

Arthur releases a shaky breath and takes a leap. “Someone already has.” He watches as the man’s pupils expand and his plump lips part of their own accord, before he runs his tongue over them, Arthur mesmerized by the simple action.

“I think something like that needs to be repeated sufficiently, you know... to really stick.”

Arthur smiles at the suggestion, ducking his head shyly.

“What’s your name, beautiful?”

The endearment washes over Arthur like a heat wave. “Arthur.” He dares a look at the man, getting an approving smile in return.

“Arthur.” He feels heat pool low in his belly, jerking at the unexpected reaction. “I’m Merlin.”

“Hey,” he says, sheepish and nervous but the man, _Merlin,_ only widens his smile.

“Hi.” He gives Arthur an unconcealed once-over too. “So, what do you say?”

“What?”

“Would you like to play?”

Oh, right. That’s why he’s here, isn’t it? What he’s wanted for... God, has it already been four years? And this pretty much perfect guy, this Merlin, wants to make his dream come true. Why does it have to be so fucking scary?

“I... um...”

“Hey,” Merlin soothes, running his hand down Arthur’s arm, making him shiver. “It’s ok if you don’t. I told you before - no hard feelings. I want this to be completely consensual. I want you to _want_ this.”

“That’s not... that’s not the problem. I do want it.” And it’s true.

“Ok? So what’s holding you back?” Suddenly, his face falls and he takes a step back, pulling his hand with him. “Is it me? Sorry, I should have realized. I know that I don’t... well, that I’m not exactly... you know...” he gestures vaguely down the length of his body, laughing self-deprecatingly, looking so devastated that Arthur wants to kick himself.

“What? No!” This time, it’s him who takes a step forward. “Not at all. Jesus, Merlin, you’re... Fuck, you’re bloody perfect.” God, he is. With his sparkling blue eyes and dopey smile and the way he talks to Arthur, like Arthur is something special.

Merlin looks at him imploringly. “Thank you but... that was not your first reaction when you saw me.”

Oh. _Oh._ “No, that’s not it at all!” he rushes to explain. “It’s just that... Look, I came here over an hour ago and in that time, I’ve been approached by four guys. Four guys who took one look at me and assumed I was a dom, and then proceeded to pretty much run for the hills when they spotted my bracelet.” He makes a show of waving the hand with the bracelet between them. “And I thought that you...”

“You took one look at me and assumed I was a sub,” Merlin finishes for him, not bitter but somehow... crestfallen.

Arthur grimaces at the statement. “No. Yes. I mean... God,” he whines. “It’s not exactly that I thought you were a sub. I just thought that you thought I was a dom and that was the only reason why you came to me.” He is vaguely aware that is pretty much the same thing but to him, there is an important distinction. He hopes Merlin can see his point.

Judging by the softening of his eyes, he does. “I get it,” he confirms, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I sometimes experience the opposite.”

Arthur frowns. “But you’re not... like.. a twink. You’re even taller than me.”

Merlin laughs humorlessly. “Still, don’t exactly look the ideal of a dom.”

“I think you’re perfect,” he repeats his previous statement, satisfied when it makes Merlin’s face light up. “If a bit lanky,” he teases, earning a scowl.

“Lanky,” Merlin repeats in mock-disgust, a new glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “Mouthy, are we.”

To his utter mortification, the dark undertone of Merlin’s voice has Arthur twitch in his trousers. “I...” he stutters, unsure of what to say. Does he apologize? Have they already started the scene? Does Merlin want him docile and polite? How the fuck does this work?!

“Don’t worry, Arthur,” he says huskily, taking one final step and they’re chest to chest. “I like it.”

Arthur opens his mouth on a gasp, body wound tight from both, Merlin’s words and his proximity.

“Y-yeah?”

“Uh-huh. And I would like to show you just how much I like it,” he gives Arthur a mischievous smile. “What do you say?”

Arthur’s nodding before he has time to spiral into another panic.

“Wonderful,” Merlin beams, lifting a hand and trailing his fingertips over Arthur’s cheek. “I suppose you’ve never been here but there are a few equipped rooms in the back. They’re pretty much VIP only but I’m friends with the owner. Gwaine lets me use them unless they are all booked out. Would you like me to show you?” he says suggestively and Arthur is torn between letting Merlin do with him as he sees fit and being reasonable.

“I...”

The hesitation is enough for Merlin to drop his dom persona once more. “It’s just a suggestion. We can do whatever you want,” he says comfortingly and Arthur is ready to melt on the spot.

“I’m not sure that I’d be comfortable with the... uh, those facilities.” He licks his lips, preparing himself to drop the bomb. _Here we go._ “You should know... just in case you might change your mind.” _Shit, why does the thought hurt so much?_ “You should know that I’ve never...”

Merlin squints a little, trying to read him. “You’ve never hooked up with a dom,” he offers patiently.

“Actually,” Arthur starts, bracing himself. “I’ve never been with one at all.”

Merlin gapes at him, eyes budging out. “You’ve never subbed?” Arthur shakes his head in confirmation. “Never scened?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

The bottom of his stomach drops at the reaction and he resigns himself for a rejection.

“I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore. I know that my inexperience-”

“What?” Merlin snaps back to reality. “Are you kidding?”

“I... just thought...”

“That’s so incredibly hot.” _Wait, what?_ “Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d be honored to be your first. If you want me to.”

_The fuck are you even thinking about?! Say yes!_

“I do. I really do,” he chokes out, heart soaring at Merlin’s happy face.

“Great!” he exclaims, then grows more serious. “Well then, would you be more comfortable if I took you to my place?”

Shit. What should he say? For all he knows, Merlin could be a serial killer. Or a whacko. Going to this club was one thing - a stupid thing - but walking into a stranger’s home without anyone knowing his whereabouts... that’s another thing. And it’s not as if Arthur has never hooked up before but this feels different. And yeah, ok, Merlin seems like a decent bloke - _fucking dom god, to be precise and shut up brain! -_ but Arthur’s never been good at figuring people out. Hell, he hasn’t even figured himself out yet.

“Would you mind if we went to mine?” he offers instead. And yeah, maybe showing someone where he lives is not that great of a trade, in terms of security, but if nothing else, he will feel much more at ease at his own apartment. He doesn’t even have time to get nervous about the answer, because Merlin is nodding enthusiastically.

“Anything you want, as long as you’re happy with the arrangement,” he grins at Arthur’s sweetly and Arthur’s heart jumps in his chest.

_God, is this what being taken care of feels like?_

“Thank you.”

“Just give me a minute to collect some stuff we might need.” He stops at Arthur’s panicked face. “Arthur, don’t worry. We will discuss everything beforehand. I’m just gonna get some stuff that is most commonly used in scenes but ultimately, it’s all up to you and me.”

Relaxing, Arthur takes a deeps breath. “Okay, sounds good.”

“Perfect. Before we go, I need to ask - have you been drinking?”

“I had a beer, non-alcoholic.”

“Good boy,” Merlin praises and Arthur feels his knees buckle. “I want you to be completely aware of anything we might get up to.”

“O-okay.” He licks his lips. “I drove here. Do you wanna follow behind me?”

“I don’t have a car. I took the bus. So I can just ride with you.”

“Oh. Easy, then.”

“Yeah. Would you like to wait for me here or outside?”

Arthur gives the club a sweeping look. He’s completely forgotten where they are.

“Outside is better.” Better get out before the lights give him a head-ache.

“I’ll meet you in five.” He promises and with one last smile, he blends in with the crowd, off to God knows where.

Arthur takes a minute to collect himself and reflect on what’s happened in the past ten minutes. When he’s sure he’s not gonna fall apart with nerves, he makes his way to the entrance, pushing through the sea of bodies and taking a lungful of air when he finally gets out. The cool night air is like a balm on his overheated skin and he soaks it up eagerly. Waiting for Merlin, his body vibrates with anticipation. A part of him still can’t believe this is happening, _God, this is happening_!

It truly is no longer than five minutes before Merlin joins him outside the club, carrying a medium sized bag, contents unknown to Arthur but he can imagine.

“Ready?” Merlin asks.

“Ready. I’m parked over there,” Arthur points in the direction and starts walking, Merlin trailing beside him.

They are mostly quiet as they both get in the car and Arthur drives off from the parking lot and only exchange a few sentences during the twenty minute drive and then, they are descending to the second basement. Arthur finds his spot, killing the engine and for a minute, they just sit there, unmoving.

“You can always change your mind, Arthur,” Merlin speaks first, taking the silence as hesitation on Arthur’s part.

“I’m not gonna change my mind,” he promises. “I’m just...”

“Nervous?” Merlin supplies, not teasing but amused.

“Yeah.”

“I am, too.”

Arthur whips his head to look at him. “You are?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to make this good for you. Because I want you to like it. I want you to look back weeks, months, years later and not regret that you went to that club, that you were brave enough to put yourself out there. And honestly,” he twists to the side so their faces are only two inches apart. “I want you to look back and remember _me._ ” If possible, his voice drops even lower, gets even darker and Arthur is in trance. “To look back and remember that I made you come so hard you could only scream my name.”

“Fuck,” Arthur groans, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his legs together where he feels himself filling up.

“If you want,” Merlin says, teasingly this time and pulls back, giving Arthur some space. “Shall we?” he grabs the door handle.

“Ugh, yeah. Yeah, sure,” Arthur mumbles, mustering all his strength to get out of the car. “You know, you don’t seem nervous to me,” he points out accusingly, but Merlin only winks at him.

With a scowl, Arthur calls for the elevator, praying that it gets there fast because he doesn’t know how much tension he can bear before he completely loses it.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long and before he knows it, the elevator doors open on his floor and he’s fumbling with his keys, managing to get it in the lock on the fourth try, Merlin chuckling behind him.

“Take it easy, Arthur.”

“You’re not helping, Merlin,” he growls, pushing inside and switching the lights on. Now that they are inside, he doesn’t know how to proceed. He kinda expected Merlin to grab him and slam him to the nearest wall, or close the door and press him to it, but he suspects it only happens in the movies. He doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed.

“So,” he clears his throat. “Do you want to... um, go to the bedroom?” _Great, Arthur. Can you be more eager? You slut._

Merlin presses his lips together and Arthur realizes he’s holding back a chuckle. It makes his ears burn in shame.

“I do love the sound of that,” he starts. “But how about we both get a glass of water and talk about our next... course of action?” he suggests innocently and Arthur knows he tries to make him feel better about the whole thing but he only feels embarrassment.

“Yeah, sure.” He busies himself with taking his shoes off, then turns on his heel and leads Merlin to the kitchen, grabbing two large glasses and running the tap. “Ice?”

“Please.”

He puts a few ice cubes in each glass and offers one to Merlin.

“Thank you.”

Arthur then leads them to the living room, lowering onto the sofa, Merlin joining him, and wow, that’s really close.

“I know you’re nervous, Arthur, so I’d like to keep this as informal and easy-going as possible. But we still need to talk about it,” Merlin begins and yeah, Arthur likes the sound of that.

“I agree.”

“Brilliant.” he smiles. “Ok, so can you tell me what you like?”

Arthur blinks at him. “Like... in sex?”

Merlin’s eyes sparkle with unconcealed amusement. “Yes, Arthur. In sex.”

Red to the tips of his ears, Arthur tries to push through. “Well, I like... kissing.” _God, that’s so lame._

Maybe not so lame, judging by the dimply smile from Merlin. “You have no idea how much I love to hear that,” he confesses. “I’ve been wanting to taste those beautiful lips of yours since I saw you.”

Arthur positively shakes at that, his body on fire. “I... uh.. same. With you.”

“Yeah?” Merlin perks up. “You like my lips?”

“Yeah.”

“How convenient,” he smirks. “Ok. Next?”

Shit. _Think, Arthur, think. What do you like?_

“Would it be easier for you if I gave you choices and you said yes or no?”

“I... yes, that would work,” he replies, grateful. “What about maybe?

“Feel free to say maybe but I will probably not touch anything in that column, just because it’s all new to you and I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Arthur ponders that a little. “What if I want to be overwhelmed?”

Merlin’s pupils expand slightly and he stares at Arthur’s lips. “I’ll be happy to oblige, then,” he says lowly, his smile nearly predatory, then he’s back to himself. “Can I start?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Just so you know, Arthur, you need to be completely honest with me.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Good boy.”

Arthur is unable to stop the shiver that runs through him. Merlin watches him with glee. “I suppose that’s a yes for praise kink.”

“Um... I... I don’t...”

“Easy, Arthur. It’s just us,” he caresses his cheek and Arthur melts into it. “I won’t judge you. I never will.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Merlin echoes. “What about dirty talk?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters, face burning. “Except, I don’t like... like... being degraded. Don’t like humiliation.” No, hell no. His father takes care of that. “But I wouldn’t mind if you called me like...um... a s-slut.”

“Noted. Just for the record - I wouldn’t want to use humiliation anyway. I’d much rather praise you,” he adds. “Anything you want me to call you? Specifically.”

“Uh... good boy is... nice,” he admits, although Merlin already knows.

“Anything else?”

“Um... no...” he lies.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“What did we say about honesty?”

“I’m sorry,” he rushes to apologize. “It’s just... embarrassing.”

“It’s not to me. Tell me.”

“You could... you could call me... um, sweetheart.”

The smile Merlin gives him is the sweetest of all. “My pleasure.” Then he’s back to business. “Really, Arthur, you don’t have to be ashamed. Of anything. And you don’t need to try so hard. Just a simple yes or no. Or maybe.”

Yeah, easier said than done. “Okay.”

“Touching?”

“Yeah. Anywhere is good.”

“Anywhere?” Merlin grins, taunting him.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good boy.” Another shiver. “What about spanking?”

 _Oh, God. I’m not gonna survive this._ “Maybe.”

“Bondage?”

“Yes.”

“Blindfolds?”

Arthur hesitates. Being blindfolded and just feeling seems so... hot. But he assumes that’s usually in combination with being tied up and he’s not sure how much trust he should put in Merlin.

He takes in the man next to him, his open expression and earnest eyes, his determination to make Arthur feel comfortable and safe. Nothing he’s done so far has indicated he shouldn’t be trusted. And God, Arthur has invited him to his place, has said yes to almost everything Merlin’s brought up so far. Why should he hold back now just because his anxious mind is playing with him?

“Yes,” he finally says, tension leaving him with that one word.

Merlin watches him before he continues and Arthur suspects it’s because he’s suspicious of Arthur’s hesitation before he gave his answer. But whatever he finds in Arthur’s eyes must satisfy him, because he doesn’t question it any further.

“Penetration?”

 _God, yes!_ “Yes.”

“Gags?”

Arthur hates not being able to express himself. He’s had so many people in his life trying to tame him, to tell him what to do, when to do it, what to say, when to say it. He doesn’t want to hold himself back. Not in this.

“No.”

“Edging?”

“N-... ugh, maybe?”

“That’s a no, then. For now,” he reassures. “Toys?”

“What toys?”

“Plugs, dildos, vibrators...”

Toys like... oh... oh crap. “I... don’t know. I’ve never...”

They go silent for a minute, before Merlin comes to his senses. “You said yes to penetration.”

“Yeah.”

“Arthur,” Merlin says slowly. “Have you ever bottomed?”

“...No?”

“Arthur! You have to tell me stuff like that!” Merlin chastises.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it mattered.”

Merlin rubs at his eyes, sagging into the sofa and takes a long sip of his water.

“Ok,” he says mostly to himself. “Ok, we’ll leave that out.”

“What?” Arthur straightens. “Why?”

“Because you’ve never-”

“I’ve never subbed either and yet, here we are.”

“This is different.”

“How so?”

“Arthur. Don’t you want to give this to someone special? Someone you trust? Who you really like?”

“I like you.”

Merlin bites his lip to suppress a smile. “That’s very sweet but that’s not what I meant.”

“I still want to.”

“Arthur...”

“I want you to fuck me.” There, he said it. Now he can die.

Merlin groans next to him, the sound nearly painful. “Fuck. You’re going to kill me.”

“Payback is a bitch,” Arthur shoots back, Merlin fixing him with a dark look.

“I’m gonna enjoy spanking that attitude out of you. I really will.”

Arthur will deny that he whimpers at that but... yeah, that’s what happens.

“But maybe not today. Hand jobs?” Merlin continues like nothing happened.

“Yes.”

“Blow jobs?”

“Um...”

Merlin groans. “God, Arthur, tell me you’ve given a head before.”

“I have!” Arthur defends.

“And?”

“I... don’t know. It was... ok?”

Merlin is not impressed. “Did you like it?”

Honesty. Honesty. “No.”

“Okay. What about-”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I do want to. With you.”

Merlin looks at him inquiringly. “You said you didn’t like it.”

“Because he was a twat.” Arthur sighs. “I’m not... completely out of the closet. I only found that I was bi a few years ago and... I haven’t dared do much more than a few shitty handjobs with strangers and some groping. And... yeah, one shitty blowjob with a guy who thought it would be fun to choke me to death.”

Merlin winces at the story, leaning closer. “I’m sorry. That should not happen.”

“It’s ok. I need to be more picky,” he tries for a smile. “I meant it, though. I want to do it to you. I think... I think I’d like it.”

For a second there, he thinks Merlin’s gonna kiss him, with the way he keeps looking at him, like Arthur is a mystery for him, but then, the moment is gone.

“Then we’ll try that, too,” Merlin relents and Arthur breathes with relief.

“Good. What else?”

Merlin purses his lips in thought. ”I think that’s it for now. The first time and all. Unless you have something you’d like to share?”

 _Say it. Just say it!_ “I... you could...”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you were... a bit... rough. You could, you know... man-handle me? Push me around? I know I’m not exactly small but I thought... you look fit, you could-” This time, Merlin does kiss him, although Arthur is panicking too much to see it coming.

He sinks into the kiss regardless, his body taking over, and he opens up to Merlin when he flicks his tongue against the seam of his lips, asking permission which Arthur grants eagerly.And then, as unexpectedly as it came, it ends.

“Sorry, I had to shut you up before I came in my pants like a teenager,” Merlin explains breathlessly and Arthur keens with delight at the knowledge. He loves that his stuttering words have such an effect on Merlin.

“Oh.”

“Alright. Now, the most important part. You’re familiar with the traffic light system?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me.”

“Green is go, yellow is proceed with caution, red is stop.”

“Good boy. Do you have a safe word?”

“No. Can we just use red for now?”

“Of course. Any other questions?”

Arthur takes a moment. Is there anything they haven’t covered yet? “Oh,” he realizes. “What do I call you?”

“Ah,” Merlin smiles. “How about we keep it simple and you just call me Merlin?”

Arthur hesitates. “Is that what you want?”

Merlin shrugs. “It’s all the same to me.”

“So what’s the other option?” Arthur pushes, wanting Merlin to enjoy himself too, as much as possible.

Merlin doesn’t answer straight away, but finally, he caves. “You could call me sir.”

Arthur trembles with just the thought. “Yeah. Sounds nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Anything else?”

“No, this is what I prefer. But you can still call me Merlin, any time you want.”

“Duly noted.”

“Good. Now,” he cards his hand through Arthur’s hair, drawing out a slight moan. “Shall we play?”

* * *

“I want you to have a look at these,” Merlin says as he displays some of the... um, equipment in front of Arthur. “All of these you’ve said yes to. But I want you to have a look in case you want to change your mind.”

Blushing furiously, Arthur sweeps his gaze over the row consisting of a silky looking red blindfold, a rather short length of a rope, a bottle of lube and, lastly, but probably most importantly, a box of condoms. It doesn’t seem like much, but it has Arthur’s mind going into over-drive all the same.

“I’m good,” he croaks. “What’s... what else is in the bag?” he asks, just out of plain curiosity. He wonders what else Merlin likes when given a green light.

“Some dildos and vibrators, a plug, a riding crop, a gag, a cock ring.”

Arthur’s blush intensifies with each item Merlin names. “A cock ring?”

“Actually, that’s for me,” Merlin explains. “In case I need to last longer which...” he gives Arthur a crooked smile, “I might need to, tonight.”

Arthur’s heart skips a beat at the implication that Merlin might need help to not come too soon, just because he finds Arthur that hot.

“It could be for you, too, but you weren’t sure about edging, so we won’t do that,” he says simply, relief washing over Arthur when he doesn’t detect a single note of disappointment.

“And the r-riding crop?”

“That’s the next level after spanking but it can get pretty intense. Hell, spanking can get pretty intense and you only said maybe.”

“Oh. Ok. Anything else?”

“No. Nothing I wanted to bring in since it’s your first time subbing.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Merlin looks at him confusedly. “For being so considerate,” Arthur clarifies, scratching at his neck. “It’s... really nice.”

Merlin’s eyes soften and he steps into Arthur’s space, nudging him to look up with a gentle finger under his chin. “That’s how it should always be, Arthur. It’s my job to take care of you.”

Arthur positively shakes with the intensity of his emotions and they haven’t even started yet. He can’t do anything but whimper in response.

“So... sweetheart.” Another whimper, louder this time. Merlin smiles, pleased. “Do you want to start?”

“Yes.”

In that moment, something in Merlin’s expression shifts. Into something darker, something more powerful and Arthur knows it’s impossible, but he also looks bigger, like he’s towering over Arthur. In response, Arthur feels himself shrink.

Merlin doesn’t move even after he was given the go ahead and it takes a few seconds for Arthur to realize why.

_Oh. Oh, shit._

“Yes, _sir.”_

A corner of Merlin’s lips tugs up. “Good boy,” he praises, turning Arthur into an incoherent mess straight away. “I would love to undress you,” he says evenly. “Will you let me?”

“Yes, sir. Please.”

“So polite,” Merlin says, moving his hands to the centre of Arthur’s chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Arthur’s heartbeat picks up the pace with each button that comes undone and he’s almost hyperventilating by the time Merlin has his shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders until Arthur gets the memo and shrugs it off the rest of the way.

Merlin’s gaze, as he lets it rake over Arthur’s now exposed chest, can only be described as predatory and it leaves Arthur gasping for breath because he knows, he _knows_ it’s only a prelude to what’s coming.

He can’t wait another second.

Still, he lets Merlin look his fill, just because the attention makes him preen. He’s had people look at him with desire before, of course he has. All those people who call him sexy and delicious but somehow, being watched by Merlin’s piercing eyes feels so, so different. So, so much better. So much more.

“Beautiful,” he hears him say, skin tingling where Merlin drags his hands down from his shoulders, over his biceps and forearms, gliding his fingertips over the ticklish area of Arthur’s stomach and sides, up to his chest, briefly flicking across a nipple.

His nipples have never been very sensitive, but at Merlin’s touch, his skin breaks out in goose-bumps.

“Color?”

“Green,” he breathes, no hesitation.

Taking that as a cue to proceed, Merlin starts working his belt and trousers open, his movements methodical but eager simultaneously. He doesn’t give Arthur a chance to react before he’s pulling both his trousers and underwear down, prompting him to step out of them, together with his socks, until he’s standing there naked and vulnerable, open for Merlin’s ogling. He fights the urge to hide himself because despite his nerves, he’s already sporting a semi and he knows he’s going to go into full mast in no time if Merlin keeps looking at him and touching him like that.

“Fuck,” Merlin curses. “I will definitely need that cock ring.”

It’s spoken with such an open desire that Arthur ducks his head shyly.

“Oh, are you playing coy now?” Merlin chuckles. “I can’t have that. Come on, show me those pretty eyes of yours.” He tilts Arthur’s head up slightly, forcing him to look straight at him. “There you go,” he says approvingly. “You definitely have the most sinful lips I’ve ever seen. I wonder what they would feel like around my cock.” Merlin’s tone is causal, like he’s discussing the weather but it sends Arthur reeling all the same.

Merlin traces Arthur’s lips with his thumb and instinctively, Arthur flicks his tongue over the pad and in response, Merlin presses forward, urging him to take the tip in his mouth. Arthur opens up to him willingly, laving over it with his tongue and tasting Merlin’s skin.

Merlin watches him with dark eyes, before pulling his thumb back. “On your knees, sweetheart,” he orders and Arthur couldn’t drop to the floor faster if he tried.

“Eager boy,” Merlin huffs, and despite the slight teasing tone, it sounds like a praise. He runs a hand through Arthur’s hair, making him purr like a cat. “So fucking beautiful. You have no idea, do you?” He knows the question is mostly rhetorical but he shakes his head all the same.

Merlin makes a displeased sound. “I’ll make sure you do,” he promises, tugging lightly at the golden strands. “Take me out, Arthur.”

Arthur’s fumbling with the opening of his jeans before he knows what he’s doing, letting out a delighted squeal when he finds him fully hard, straining against the tight fabric of his briefs. He refuses to acknowledge the shake in his hands as he tugs the briefs down, exposing Merlin to his eyes. He chokes on an inhale as he takes the sight in.

 _Shit._ This... could be a problem. Given Merlin’s slender stature, he didn’t expect him to be so... well-endowed. Definitely way bigger than the last guy he was with. He starts to panic immediately, and it must show because Merlin’s checking with him next.

“Arthur? What’s your color?”

“I... um... g-green,” he stutters and it’s enough to make Merlin doubtful.

“Arthur,” he says warningly. He doesn’t believe him and Arthur can’t have that.

“It’s green! I promise!” he affirms. “I want to suck you, I really do. I just...”

“What is it?”

“I’ve never... I don’t think I’ll be very good,” he explains, mortified and attempts to duck his head to avoid Merlin’s judging gaze but as Merlin tugs at his hair to force him to make eye-contact, he finds no judgement whatsoever.

“Oh, sweetheart. You definitely don’t have to worry about that. I’m sure it will be great,” he comforts and God, he sounds so sincere. Arthur doesn’t get it.

“But I-”

“I’ll talk you through it, if you want,” he offers and Arthur makes the decision within the next three seconds. How often do you get an opportunity to put your mouth on someone so perfect?

“I would like that...sir.”

“Good boy,” Merlin says, beyond pleased. “Alright, sweetheart, open your mouth.” Arthur parts his lips. “Wider.” He does as told and then, God, _then,_ Merlin’s pulling him forward and sliding the head of his cock past his lips, against his tongue and Arthur has half the mind to make sure his teeth are safely covered. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he lets Merlin slide deeper, until he’s about half-way in, and then stops.

“We’ll start easy, ok? If you need me to stop, just tap my hip three times, yeah?”

Arthur nods as much as he can with a cock in his mouth. Satisfied with the answer, Merlin pulls away until only the head is in his mouth and he stays there.

“Ok, sweetheart, show me what you’ve got.” And Arthur does his best to follow Merlin’s instructions. He licks and sucks at the head, where Merlin is sensitive the most. Takes him as deep in his mouth as he can, until Merlin warns him to stop, to not push himself too far, then hollows his cheeks and sets up a rhythm as he bobs up and down, nearly pulling off Merlin’s cock completely before engulfing him in his wet heat again. He feels a bit stupid, a lot sloppy and utterly inexperienced but the little huffing noises Merlin makes above him, the way his fingers pull and tighten in his hair, the subtle rocking of Merlin’s hips as he holds himself back from thrusting forward and fucking Arthur mouth like he must want to... it’s enough to make him forget that he _is_ a total virgin when it comes to almost anything and instead, he just feels so. Fucking. Free. And nothing else matters because Merlin is happy with him. He must be, judging by the noises he keeps making.

It only spurs Arthur on and even without further instructions, he gives his best to make Merlin lose his mind. He grabs at his jean-covered butt-cheeks and pulls him forward, urging him deeper, fighting his gag-reflex when it kicks in. He focuses on breathing through his nose instead, forcing himself to calm down when his throat starts protesting at the intrusion and Merlin is not even fully in yet!

“Arthur,” Merlin chokes, hips snapping reflexively. “Arthur, that’s enough,” he states and Arthur lets him pull out of his mouth regretfully. His jaw feels sore and his lips are red an swollen, his breathing labored and vision swimming and he’s never felt better in his life.

“Did I do okay, sir?”

“Fucking brilliant,” Merlin groans, low and throaty. “Nearly made me lose it right then and there.”

Arthur tries to not preen at the admission and fails miserably. He then loses all the conscious thought as Merlin strips himself of every piece of clothing, revealing himself to Arthur’s wide eyes.

He smirks as he notices him staring. “You look so good down there, on your knees for me,” he says approvingly. “But I have more plans for you. Get on the bed sweetheart. On your back. And I’m just gonna get some stuff for us.”

Slowly, Arthur raises up to his feet, feeling a bit woozy and wobbly but still manages to drag himself to the bed, climbing on top and placing himself in the centre, leaning on his elbows so he can watch what Merlin’s doing. Just like he said he would, he’s grabbing all the stuff he displayed in front of Arthur for inspection earlier and makes his way back to him. As he approaches the bed, Arthur notices that Merlin’s put the cock-ring on himself. He bites his lip against the grin he feels forming because he knows he’s the reason why Merlin needs a little help to prevent himself from bursting before they get to the really good stuff.

Merlin dumps the little pile on the sheets, looking at Arthur questioningly. “Color?”

“Green,” he breathes. “So, so green.”

Beaming, Merlin climbs on the bed, joining him. “God, you’re perfect. Shuffle backwards for me.” Arthur does as instructed, blushing at the praise.

Merlin lifts the hand grasping the rope Arthur saw before. “I will tie your wrists to the bedpost,” he says and Arthur’s already reaching his arms behind his head. Grinning, Merlin moves forward on his knees, straddling Arthur’s thighs. “And then, I’ll cover your eyes.” He watches carefully for Arthur’s reaction. “Col-”

“Green!”

Merlin laughs, free and beautiful. “You’ll be the death of me. Now, hold still.” Hoisting himself up, he begins wrapping the rope first around the bedpost, then around Arthur’s wrists in a pattern that doesn’t seem awfully complicated but just the simple feel of the silky rope sets his skin on fire. A part of him wants to see what Merlin’s doing with the rope but he’s too busy watching the muscles of his chest, arms and legs contract and relax intermittently as he stretches over Arthur and he breathes in the intoxicating smell of Merlin’s skin, so close to him, all around him. He still feels the phantom taste of him on his tongue and it has his cock twitch, leaking on his stomach.

“There. How does it feel?” Merlin asks as he sits back on his heels. “Is it too tight? To loose?”

Arthur gives an experimental tug. “No. No, it’s perfect.”

“Wonderful.” Next, Merlin reaches for the blindfold. “Ready for more?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” And with that, he’s covering Arthur’s eyes and securing the fabric behind his head. “Color?”

“Green.”

“Alright,” he says and he sounds as breathless as Arthur is. “I’m going to touch you, Arthur. And you won’t know where, or how and it can be too much. If that happens, just say the word and I’ll stop.” Arthur makes a noise of protest, not seeing how he could not want this completely. “Be as vocal as you want, Arthur. I want to hear all the noises you can make.”

Arthur feels him slide off his thighs before Merlin nudges them apart. “Make some room for me, sweetheart, and spread those gorgeous legs apart. Let me see.”

Hoping that the blindfold hides some of his flush, Arthur bends his knees and lets his legs fall open. He doesn’t see anything, but that only makes the rest of his senses more alert. He hears a sharp inhale.

“Fuck. So beautiful.” Merlin’s hands track the path from his ankles, up his calves and over his knees, sliding up his thighs, up to his hips. They pause there, thumbs dangerously close to where his cock is leaking on his belly. Then they start moving again, caressing at the soft skin of his stomach, over his chest and his stretched arms.

Merlin shuffles forward on his knees and Arthur feels him hovering above him. He holds his breath, wound tight with anticipation and burning everywhere Merlin’s hands have been. He breath catches in his throat when Merlin kisses him, slow and deep, pressing Arthur into the mattress with the force of his lips and Arthur lets himself sink. He parts his lips slightly and Merlin eagerly takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, drawing moans out of him and swallowing them straight from his lips.

Arthur means to wrap Merlin in his arms, to tug him closer and is reminded of his current predicament when the rope halts the movement. A part of him is disappointed and the rest of him is, well... turned on beyond belief. He realizes the reality of the situation - that he’s completely at Merlin’s mercy. And maybe it should scare the crap out of him, but it only leaves him craving more.

Merlin keeps kissing him like that for a few more minutes - _or is it hours? -_ then pulls away in favor of paying the same attention to his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, leaving tender bruises behind. Arthur arches into him, urging him on, urging him to go harder, but only receives an amused chuckle.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Merlin says, sliding lower and laving his tongue over Arthur’s nipple, sucking at the pink flesh. Arthur keens, tugging at the rope, whimpering when it doesn’t yield. Ignoring his struggle, Merlin switches to the other nipple, paying it the same attention, leaving them both hard and swollen.

He kisses lower, over the flat of Arthur’s stomach, following the path of blonde hair, his chin brushing against the sensitive head of Arthur’s cock.

Arthur hisses through his teeth, thighs flexing.

“Tell me your color, Arthur.”

“Green! For fuck’s sake, I’m green!” He nearly jumps out of his skin when a slap lands on his flank.

“Manners, Arthur,” Merlin chides but Arthur can hear he’s not really angry. Despite that, he turns into a whimpering mess.

“S-sorry. ‘m sorry, sir.”

“It’s alright, but don’t do it again. I want to take my time with you.” That being said, he doesn’t wait before he takes Arthur in his mouth, swallowing him whole at once.

“Merlin!” Arthur screams, doing all in his power to not buck his hips, forcing himself to remain still. Merlin rewards the effort with a soft humming sound as he starts sucking him in earnest. Unlike Arthur, he has no qualms about turning him into an incoherent mess.

He seems to go on forever and deprived of his sight, Arthur loses the track of time and at some point he starts sobbing, overstimulated and desperate. He briefly thinks of calling yellow but forces himself to trust Merlin, to trust that the man knows how far he can push him.

As though he can hear his thoughts, Merlin pulls off him with an obscene pop and when he speaks next, it’s hoarse and raspy. “You did so good. So good, sweetheart.” He brushes the hair wet with sweat off Arthur’s forehead, leaning down to kiss him sweetly, a reward for how good he was, and gods, Arthur can taste himself on him. Before he can reciprocate, Merlin’s pulling away once more and there’s a soft rustling sound, then a click. No more than ten seconds pass before there are fingers between his cheeks, gentle, and cold with lube, rubbing at his opening.

“This what you want?”

“Y-yes,” he croaks, spreading his legs further apart. He hears a resounding groan.

“God, you’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? I’ve barely touched you and you’re so gone already.”

Arthur can only whimper, because it’s true.

“You are, aren’t you? A little slut, begging for a cock.”

Arthur whines, shifting slightly to press himself against Merlin’s fingers. “P-please...”

“Please, what? Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“I-I want...”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to... to fuck me.” _God, is that even his voice?_ He doesn’t recognize himself.

“Yeah, you do, don’t you?” Arthur nods vigorously. “Want me to fill you up? To slide my cock in that tight, virgin hole of yours and give it to you until you’re a sobbing mess?”

“Yes! Please! I want- I want that. Please, sir!”

“You’re so pretty when you’re begging,” he hums appreciatively, pushing a pad of a finger against Arthur’s rim in lazy circles. “Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

“Please, Merlin! Sir... I- I need you. I need you in me. Fuck me. God, please, just fuck me...”

Finally, fucking finally, he pushes his finger in, Arthur taking the whole length of it eagerly, swallowing it up.

“God, yes! Yes...”

“You like that? Like being filled?”

“Yes!” He doesn’t just like it, he’s dying for it. At least he feels he is.

“Such a slut for it,” he whispers darkly, Arthur’s face burning with shame and pleasure. “I love it. Tell me how you want it, Arthur.” He pumps the finger in and out, letting him get used to the intrusion, then adds a second finger. Arthur gasps at the sudden feeling of being stretched further but it’s barely a few seconds before he’s pushing back on them wantonly. “Tell me, do you want it hard? Want me to pound you into the mattress?” He crooks his fingers just so, and Arthur nearly jack-knives from his position. “Or do you want it nice and slow? Want me to take my time, taking you apart?”

Fuck, there’s no way he can make a choice. He wants both, he wants everything.

“Both. All of it. I want everything! Anything you want to give me.”

There’s a groan above him, then a third finger presses at his entrance and he forces himself to relax, to just take it.

“So greedy. Can’t get enough, can you?” There’s a smile in his voice and for a minute, Arthur forgets all about his shame and just shakes his head furiously.

A few minutes pass before Merlin’s withdrawing his fingers, leaving Arthur uncomfortably empty. He whimpers as the cool air hits the overheated, sensitive skin of his hole and Merlin smooths a hand down his thigh in apology.

“Just bear with me, sweetheart,” he asks and there’s a sound of a foil packet being open.

Wound tight with anticipation, Arthur brings his heels closer to his bum, exposing himself further.

“Fuck,” Merlin swears. “If you could see yourself right now, Arthur.” He loves hearing Merlin so gone, just by lying there and giving himself up to him.

Merlin slots back between his legs, moving forward until his knees are flush with his bum. He takes Arthur’s legs and hoists them up, prompting him to wrap them around his hips. Arthur feels the mattress dip on the right side of him, where Merlin must be bracing himself up. His other hand spreads a bit more lube over his hole and then it disappears, replaced by the head of Merlin’s cock.

He holds his breath.

“What’s your color?”

“Green.” There’s no pause between the word leaving his lips and Merlin pressing forward, pressing _into him,_ burying himself deep inside Arthur.

In the back of his mind, Arthur knows this should hurt, at least a little. Because even if this wasn’t his first time, Merlin is not small by any means. But the intense stretch as Merlin bottoms out can hardly be considered pain. He’s probably just so gone already. It’s overwhelming all the same, though, and Arthur forgets to breathe.

“Fuck. You’re so bloody tight.”

Hearing Merlin so breathless himself makes him grow more daring.

“How about you loosen me up, sir?”

For his comment, he’s rewarded by a powerful thrust that allows Merlin to sink impossibly deeper, and a slap to his ass. “Careful what you wish for,” he whispers darkly and doesn’t waste any more time before he sets up a rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, the force of his thrusts riding Arthur up the mattress inch by inch. Tied up, Arthur can’t do anything but throw his head back and take whatever Merlin gives him.

And God, does he give him a helluva lot. His aim is impeccable and he finds Arthur’s prostate pretty much immediately, not giving him any break as he slams into that sweet spot on every thrust, making Arthur bite at his lips until they almost bleed.

He sits back on his heels and pulls until Arthur’s lower half is in his lap, gripping at his hips with a bruising force. The ease with which he man-handles him like Arthur is just a rag-doll nearly sends him over the edge.

Arthur can only imagine what he looks like right now, bound and exposed, offering himself up and moaning whenever Merlin sinks his cock into him. It’s the most filthy he’s ever been.

He’s never felt more alive.

“M-Merlin,” he says, a warning.

A grunt is his only reply.

“Merlin, I- I’m...”

Suddenly, Merlin’s stopping the erratic thrusting of his hips, letting Arthur’s hips down and pulling himself out. Arthur whimpers at the loss and Merlin kisses his forehead in apology.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,” he promises. “Turn over, sweetheart.”

Mustering all the strength he has left, Arthur rolls over, coming to rest on his knees, disoriented. Merlin moves on the bed, grunting a little and then, there’s a dull sound as something hits the floor. Arthur suspects Merlin just took off the cock-ring and feels a strange sensation resembling disappointment as it occurs to him, that their little session is coming to an end.

Arthur feels Merlin’s hair brush against his arms as he ducks under it and comes back up in front of Arthur, chest to chest and his back towards the bedpost. He nudges Arthur’s legs apart, straightening his own between them and helps him adjust himself on Merlin’s lap, straddling Merlin’s thighs. His hands are bound behind Merlin’s head, arms pretty much resting on Merlin’s shoulders, caging him in.

“I want you to ride me, Arthur,” he says, commanding and Arthur doesn’t wait a second before lifting himself on his heels, feeling the head of Merlin’s cock press against him where Merlin holds himself for Arthur to sink down.

And he does. He lowers himself down slowly, savoring every inch of Merlin’s length as it fills him up again, sighing contentedly when he settles himself flush on his thighs.

“Hmm, you feel so good, Arthur,” Merlin moans, steadying him with his hands to his hips. “Go slow, sweetheart. Make it last.”

Flexing his legs, Arthur puts himself to work. He raises himself up, then drops down, repeats the motion. He’s had girls do this to him before so he has a vague idea of what to do, but being robbed of his sight doesn’t make the job any easier. He wouldn’t trade it anyway. He loves the way it makes him aware of every single spot his skin touches Merlin’s, how every sound, every moan and whimper seems amplified by a thousand.

He picks up the pace but keeps it languid, following Merlin’s orders. It’s not long before Merlin joins in, rolling his hips up and pulling Arthur down.

“That’s it sweetheart. You’re so good for me. Such a good boy. Come on, make me come.”

Arthur already mourns that he’s going to miss Merlin’s blissed out face as he orgasms but he grants his wishes nonetheless, swiveling his hips and clenching around him as he works himself up and down on his cock.

“Fuck. Fuck, yeah. That’s it, sweetheart. Just like that.”

Spurred by the words, he redoubles his efforts and it’s barely another minute before Merlin curses under his breath, gripping Arthur’s hips as he fucks into him, upupup, then stills, breathing heavily. Arthur feels him twitch and jump inside him and he lets himself moan, loud and clear, proud of himself.

He jolts in Merlin’s lap when a hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking him. He was so blissed out he even forgot he hasn’t come yet, huh. Merlin strokes him once, twice, three times before Arthur’s screaming, throwing his head back and spilling in Merlin’s hand. “Oh God, Merlin!”

Even as he comes down from his high, it’s no less shocking when the blindfold is removed and the yellow lamp light hits his unadjusted eyes.

“Take it easy, Arthur,” Merlin says, stroking his cheek. He leans in and kisses him, sweet and unhurried, then twists his body so he can start untying the knots around his wrists. He has the whole thing off in no time and then he’s pulling Arthur off his cock and his lap, Arthur whimpering at the over-sensitivity, and lets Merlin lay him down gently on his side.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he kisses his forehead and disappears from the bedroom but true to his word, he’s back in no time.

“I couldn’t find anything sweet to drink, so I’ve got you water and an apple,” he presents both to Arthur, urging him to prop himself up and drink the whole glass, putting the apple in his hand.

“Do I need to?” Arthur mumbles, still a bit out of it.

“Yes, Arthur, this is very important,” he stresses and pushes the apple towards his mouth.

“So bossy,” Arthur complains with humor and takes a small bite of the fruit.

“That I am,” Merlin replies, smiling and watches Arthur until he’s half-way through the apple. “How are you feeling?”

Well, he definitely doesn’t need to think about that one. “Never better.”

“Yeah?” Merlin asks, face lighting up. Arthur rolls his eyes.

“You look like a freaking puppy. Can’t believe I just let you boss me around.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Hell, no.”

“Good. Because I don’t do refunds.”

Arthur snorts, almost choking on his apple. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re amazing.”

Arthur stops mid chew, cheeks growing pink and isn’t that funny, considering he’s blushing now, after everything they’ve just done.

“Um... so are you. Really amazing, actually,” he mutters, sheepish.

“Yeah?” Merlin beams at him, then hesitates. “So amazing you would like to do this again?”

Arthur’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really?”

“Really. Only if you want to though.”

“I do!” Arthur shouts, eyes widening at his own reaction. “I mean... I would... like to. I really, really would.”

Instead of replying, Merlin pushes him flat on his back, kissing him sloppily, vibrating with happiness.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” he confesses against his lips.

Arthur swallows around the lump in his throat and wraps his arms around Merlin, pulling him into a hug. “I think I have some idea.”


End file.
